GINO
by Santiago Manuel Nuez
Summary: Luego de que Wendy Testaburguer se hiciera amiga de G.I.N.O. ella junto con Stan y sus amigos son los únicos capaces de detener a los monstruos que atacan el mundo entero.


Antes de comenzar quiero decirles que los eventos de la película se cambió la fecha y ahora ocurrieron en 2008 ok, sin más preámbulos, empecemos esta mierda.

Colorado, South Park.

Los Testaburguers se preparaban para ir a su viaje hacia Manhattan, resulta que un familiar de la familia el cual tuvo que ir ahí por su trabajo, Este era un cabo del ejército por lo cual significaba la razón por la que fue a la ciudad era algo serio, sin embargo, este les dijo que era algo de suma confidencialidad y no podía decirles por lo cual estos no insistieron en preguntar mucho. Wendy ya estaba preparando para su viaje y se despedía de sus amigos y su novio.

Wendy: Te veo luego Bebe, siento no poder ir a la pi jamada en tu casa. – Dijo está despidiéndose de su mejor amiga de la escuela. Y no era de menos ya que habían estado juntas desde que estaban en preescolar. Sin embargo, no le importaba tanto como la persona de la que se iba a despedir después.

Con los 4 más problemáticos a los que todos ya saben a qué me refiero.

Kyle: Esto es increíble, me dieron mi propia colonia de avispas durante la expedición al museo de ciencias biológicas. – Dijo Kyle, orgulloso del regalo que le habían dado en su excursión más reciente. Él era uno de esos chicos estudiosos apasionados por la ciencia (que cliché más utilizado en los fics de South Park), muchos lo llamaban nerd debido eso, aunque este no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. El soñaba con hacer un gran aporte al conocimiento biológico cuando se adulto.

Cartman: Así que aparte de judío eres un nerd. ¿Eh? – Le pregunto su némesis por así decirlo.

Kyle: Cállate culón. – Le contesto en modo de insulto.

En ese momento los 3 amigos de Stan ven a Wendy acercarse y le dicen…

Kenny: Stan creo que tu novia viene a decirte algo. – Le dijo Kenny a su compañero. Él se limitó a mirarla y saludarla.

Stan: Hola Wendy. ¿Cómo estás? – La saludo mientras preguntaba cómo estaba.

Wendy: Hola Stan, yo estoy bien. ¿Y tú? – Le contesto forma educada. Stan era alguien muy importante en la vida de Wendy, este había sido su novio desde que ayudo a él a rescatar al hermano menor de Kyle de los alienígenas. Ella lo amaba tanto que mataría solo por él y esto es tanto de forma metafórica como literal, ya que mato la maestra sustituta de 3° grado por celos.

Stan: ¿Qué quieres decirme? – Le pregunto.

Wendy: Bueno, mi tío es un soldado en el ejército, tuvo que ir Manhattan, quedo herido y mis padres quieren que lo vallamos a visitar. – Esto dejo extrañados al pelinegro y sus amigos ya que no sabían que se estuviera lidiando con una guerra dentro del país, mucho menos en Manhattan, y porque ahí precisamente siendo que es una de las grandes ciudades.

Kyle: Espera, no había escuchado que se esté librando una guerra en Manhattan. – Dijo Kyle impresionado al escuchar la conversación.

Wendy: En realidad no hay una guerra, solamente fue herido ahí. – Le respondió a Kyle.

Stan: ¿Pero cómo? ¿Quién o que lo hirió? – Le pregunto confuso.

Wendy: La verdad no tenemos idea él dice que es algo clasificado y que no puede decírnoslo. – Les aclaro ella.

Cartman: Probablemente lo hizo el monstruo que está en Manhattan. – Cuando dijo eso todos lo miraron con una cara de 'WTF man'.

Kyle: Carajo culón, no hay ningún monstruo en Manhattan, es un estupidez. – Dijo pensando que era completamente estúpido.

Cartman: No es una estupidez Kyle, se ha mostrado que la ciudad fue evacuada hace unos días, cuando se le pregunto a los residentes dijeron que lo había hecho una especie de monstruo dinosaurio de 60m de alto, a parte los mismos noticieros de Manhattan lo transmiten y según por eso el ejército tuvo que ir allá a combatirlo y... – Antes de Cartman terminara diciendo otra estupidez y/o que Tweek hiciera su típico '¡Gah! ¡Demasiada presión!', Kyle se le adelanto y le respondió.

Kyle: Los medios mienten culón. No existe y jamás ha existido algo así, son solo mentiras que los medios inventan para atraer la atención del público. – Dijo Kyle intentando desmentirlo, sin embargo él sabía que no iba para de intentar convencerlo.

Wendy: Bueno, el punto es que me voy de viaje por una semana. – Le dijo Wendy antes de que Kyle y Cartman volvieran a ponerse a discutir.

Stan: Por cierto, si pasas por el Madison Square Garden trame un recuerdo. – Le pidió a su novia.

Wendy: Esta bien. – Le dijo.

Stan: Ok, entonces te veo en una semana. – Le dijo este.

Wendy: Ok, adiós. – Se despidió de el.

Cuando volvía a su casa después de las clases se pone a pensar en lo que Cartman dijo.

Wendy: Un monstruo que estupidez. – Se dijo así misma. Poco sabía que lo que dijo Cartman se volvería realidad.

Posteriormente esta empaco sus valijas junto con sus padres, fueron al aeropuerto y tomaron el vuelo a Manhattan.

Mientras tanto...

Manhattan. La ciudad que nunca duerme.

Estaba el Dr. Tatopolus investigando el cuerpo sin vida de Godzilla, se sentía deprimido por haber matado un animal tan magnifico, pero también emocionado por analizarlo junto con otros científicos.

Elzie: Y dime... ¿Cómo va el estudio? – Le pregunto la Dra. Chapman acompañada del Dr. Creaven y el Cnel. Hicks mientras el examinaba los ojos del animal.

Nick: Pues, va bastante bien, descubrí varios rasgos de su cuerpo bastante interesante. A parte descubrir va que especie pertenece. – Le dijo contándole sus avances sobre la investigación del cadáver.

Creaven: ¿En serio? ¿Cuál? – Le pregunto el Dr. Creaven.

Nick: Pues según los análisis es una iguana verde. – Les dijo Nick quitándoles la duda.

Cnel. Hicks: Parece que la radiación convirtió a algo tan diminuto como una iguana en algo tan grande como Godzilla. – Le dijo el Coronel sorprendido.

Nick: En realidad... – Hizo una pausa y luego... – Estuve analizando historias sobre el anterior Godzilla y este no es de la misma especie. – Les dijo Tatopolus explicándoles.

Elzie: Y sugieres que nos refiramos a el de una nueva forma.

Nick: **GINO** para ser exactos. –Les respondió el Dr. Tatopolus.

Elzie: ¿Gino? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – Le pregunto confundida.

Nick: Es un acrónimo significa: **G** odzilla **I** n **N** ame **O** nly. – Les explico de donde se le ocurrió el nombre.

Cnel. Hicks: Entiendo. ¿Pero a que se refiere con que hubo otro Godzilla? – Le pregunto Hicks confundido.

Nick: Bueno, desde que este incidente ocurrió, me dedique a buscar casos similares a esta en el pasado. Y aunque no lo crean ha habido muchos. – Les respondió Nick. Esto hizo que todos se sorprendieron y preocuparon.

Creaven: Estas diciendo que puede haber más casos así en el futuro. – Le pregunto.

Nick: No estoy seguro, por ahora debemos asegurarnos de que no haya huevos vivos en los restos del Madison Square Garden. – Les dijo a los demás siendo esta su mayor preocupación.

Cnel. Hicks: No se preocupe, he estado mandando soldados a buscar huevos en caso de que todavía quede alguno. – Le respondió para que no se alarmara.

Creaven: Pero que pasa si un civil encuentra uno. – Le pregunto preocupado ante esa posibilidad.

Cnel. Hicks: Descuide, le dije a mis soldados que no dejaran pasar a ningún civil pasar. – Les dijo. – A parte dudo que un civil pueda encontrar un huevo o una cría antes que nosotros. – Dijo confiado. Sin saber lo que pasaría.

Mientras tanto los Testaburguers habían desempacado sus valijas en su hotel, ellos al principio se sorprendieron al ver toda la ciudad destrozada. Estos le dijeron a su hija que se quedara en el hotel, sin embargo esta decidió ir al Madison Square Garden para traerle un recuerdo a Stan. Cuando llego vio un montón de soldados vigilando el estadio, por como estaban concentrados ella sabía que no la iban a dejar pasar, así que los distrajo lanzando una piedra para que estos se distrajeran (otro cliché mas), cuando lo consiguió entro al estadio para encontrarse con los cadáveres de uno extraños animales muertos.

Wendy: ¿Que carajos es esto? – dijo sorprendida al ver tal escena. – Acaso Cartman tenía razón o aquí están filmando. – Dijo confusa

Ella seguía caminando hasta llegar a la zona donde estaba la tienda de regalos.

Wendy: Ahh al fin. – Dijo soltando un suspiro. – Veamos que puedo obtener. – En ese momento vio una gorra autografiada por uno de los jugadores. – Con esto bastara. – Dijo agarrándola.

Pero de repente el piso que se estaba desmoronando se calló dejándola en la alcantarilla con un extraño huevo gigante.

Wendy: Pero que mierda es eso. – En ese momento el huevo se empezó a abrir, ella comenzó a temblar de miedo.

El huevo se abrió dejando a la criatura al descubierto y a Wendy empapada con el líquido que salió de este. El animal rugió y luego vio a Wendy, este la empezó a oler para luego lamerla.

Wendy: ¡Jajá, basta ya. Jajá, detente! – Dijo mientras reía. Luego lo miro se preguntó. - ¿Qué es esta cosa y que hace aquí?

Ella solo se limitó vio como este comía algo de pescado, ella se le quedo mirando viendo como la criatura se alimentaba.

Wendy: Entonces ¿Te gusta el pescado? ¿Eh? ¿Qué tal si te traigo un poco mañana? – Dijo. Luego el animal rugió. – Tomare eso como un sí.

Durante los siguientes días Wendy le traía comida a la criatura y cuidaba de ella como si fuera su mascota. Pero un día ella vio como unos militares se acercaban a la zona. Ella fue escabulléndose y al ser más joven y por haber tomado un atajo pudo llegar con el animal.

Wendy: ¡Vete tienes que irte! – Le dijo ella. El animal rugía negándose a irse. – ¡Por favor vete antes de que te maten! – La criatura se negaba irse. Ella agarro unas piedras y comenzó a lanzárselas. - ¡Vete! ¡Vete de una vez! – Decía la chica en lágrimas. El animal rugía mientras se alejaba y se iba por las alcantarillas, Wendy hizo lo mismo antes de que los soldados llegasen. Un día después, los Testaburguer volvieron a South Park. Desde el comienzo de la semana todos los amigos de Wendy la notaban triste sin saber porque.

Stan: ¿Wendy te sientes bien? – Le pregunto su novio preocupado por su estado emocional.

Wendy: Si, estoy bien. – Dijo la chica intentando calmarlo - Es solo que hice un nuevo amigo en Manhattan y creo que nunca lo volveré a ver.

Stan: Oh, ya veo. – Dijo sintiéndose mal por la situación por la que Wendy pasaba. – ¿Como era él?

Wendy: Es algo privado. – Le dijo a él. – Si ni siquiera me lo creerías si te lo dijera.

Stan: Tranquila estoy aquí para ti. – Le dijo reconfortándola.

Ella se relajó y le dijo:

Wendy: ¿Quieres ir por helado? – Le pregunto.

Stan: Si. – Le respondió a su novia.

Luego de eso los dos se fueron y pasaron el resto del día juntos.

Fin del primer capitulo.


End file.
